Talk:Third Shinobi World War
Sannin's rise to fame Episode 127 ends with the Third Hokage saying that the battle where the Sannin rose to fame was the Third Great Shinobi World War. Is this an anime mistake? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 21:55, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yes it was. They rose to fame during the Second Great Shinobi World War. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::How could they make such a petty mistake? Thank you. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 22:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Start Did the war start when Itachi was four? (talk) 00:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :No, it started way before that. In fact, it should have ended when he was four. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Copy Ninja Should the article say that Kakashi gained fame as "Copy Ninja Kakashi"? He just got Obito's sharingan towards the end of the war, not giving him much time to use it. I would suppose he got his nickname some years later, after having traveled around some, copying enough jutsu to be recognized as "Copy Ninja", don't you think? Aside from the pure logic, you could check out the last page of chapter 244. Nagato Ok the thing with Nagato happened in the 2nd war this should be changed anime made a mistake plz change this geezzz :No it didn't. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) The thing with nagato happened during the third great war. : Nagato was orphaned during the 2nd Ninja War, but Akatsuki was founded and fought during the 3rd Ninja War. Sunagakure Was the Sand Village (Sunagakure) a part of the Third Shinobi World War? :Please read the article. It took time to write.--Cerez365™☺ 08:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I've already read it, and I know it doesn't say Sunagakure, but Sasori gained his name 'Sasori of the Red Sands' because in the Third Shinobi World War, his puppets were used so succesively that they 'dyed the sand red with blood'. So does that mean that Suna was in the war, or did they sell his puppets to other nations that were in the war? Suna was in the war, and Suna will never sell their products to their opponents. --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 10:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Kumogakure Are we gonna include them on this article? Seeing as Minato and some other nin(was Minato who pretty much fought in that battle though) clashed with A and his team and they were at war during the time, http://www.mangastream.com/read/naruto/94143801/13 So we know at least that Kohona clashed with Kumogakure as well.Umishiru (talk) 04:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Are you sure that was during SWWIII? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well Minato's and A's articles are written that way like it was.Umishiru (talk) 01:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that has to be changed. On it. Omnibender - Talk - 02:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Minato's moniker Minato was already known as the Yellow Flash when the war started. One of the Iwa-nin in Kakashi Gaiden said that they should escape if they saw Minato... right? Seelentau 愛議 09:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 09:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::We really don't know when the war started exactly, we know when Minato's students were mobilised but it seems like it was going on way before that. Might have been enough time for him to gain that name.--Cerez365™ 11:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sasori Sasori left Sunagakure over four years before the war ended. That would mean the war lasted at least for four years, am I right? I take it that Sasori was fighting for Sunagakure in the war. But since he left it years before the war ended, the war itself should've lasted at least for years. Seelentau 愛議 18:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) the war's end It's true, actually. It ended 17 years prior to current events, Kushina became pregnant after the war (from Jiraiya's flashbacks, Minato was already home). Itachi was 5 during QB's attack, so he must have witnessed "a traumatic event" of the war as 4 years old. 21-4=17--Elveonora (talk) 12:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :The thing which makes this kinda weird is Kakashi. Look at him at Kakashi Gaiden, and then look at during the Nine-Tails' attack. Omnibender - Talk - 18:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Kakashi Gaiden occurred 5 years before Nine-Tails's attack--Elveonora (talk) 19:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) More than certainly it's correct, but we should also reference it.--Elveonora (talk) 22:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 400 pg 4 (mangapanda.com) "Tobi" says Itachi experienced war at the tender age of 4, he was 21 when he died 21-4=17, I gave this as reasoning when I edited the page a couplpe of minutes ago but I dont know how to cite it. :When giving a date relative to something, always pick an event. "Current storyline" isn't a fixed date. Omnibender - Talk - 23:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Omni, yeah, it was poorly worded ._. --Elveonora (talk) 23:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't it stated the war was started shortly before Sasori kidnapped and murdered the Third Kazekage?? That was 20 years before Shippuden began, when Sasori was 15 and after he participated in the war. So the war Started the year or so before Itachi was Born?? (talk) 18:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :That's about correct, ur point?--Elveonora (talk) 20:50, June 27, 2013 (UTC)